A communication network may include network elements that route packets and/or frames through the network. Some network elements may include a distributed architecture, wherein frame processing may be distributed among several subsystems of the network element (e.g., line cards, switches, and traffic managers). In some instances, a network element used in a communication network may be a multi-function Ethernet aggregation network element. A multi-function Ethernet aggregation network element may be one which supports many functions, including without limitation link aggregation, virtual LAN (VLAN) detection, and traffic management/shaping.
A multi-function Ethernet aggregation network element may include a distributed architecture including one or more plug-in units (PIUs). A PIU may comprise a modular electronic device that provides any suitable network communication functionality. For example, a PIU may include, among other things, a switch (e.g., an Ethernet switch) for switching traffic through the network element and a traffic manager for shaping and/or policing network flows.